Scully's Secret
by Gandalfs-hoe
Summary: Scully and Mulder take on a new case, little does Scully know she is a huge part of it.
1. Default Chapter

Scully sat cross-armed in the passenger seat of Mulder's car, glaring ahead, her eyebrows drawn down, causing her forehead to wrinkle in aggravation.  
Mulder glanced at her, almost amused by the pouty look on her face, he thought she looked her best when she was angry.  
"Oh, c'mon Scully." He said, giving her a nudge, "Lighten up."  
Scully glared at him, her arms still folded in front of her, "Mulder, I'm sick of this. Skinner already has us on probation, and yet here we are, on yet another unauthorized investigation." She said, "I really don't feel like losing my job."  
Mulder popped a sunflower seed into his mouth, "Skinner isn't going to do anything, and besides, I know you're curious about this case."  
Scully snorted, "Well, seeming as how you haven't told me anything about the case, I don't see how I could be." She said.  
Mulder spit the sunflower shell out of the window, "Oh, well." He reached behind him and pulled a folder from the backseat and tossed it in Scully's lap. "Mark Frosting, 37 years old. Went fishing out on lake LaMond with his step-daughter in Gary, Indiana. His wife reports that he never returned."  
Scully waited for the real part, the part that would categorize this case as an X-file, but Mulder said nothing else.  
"And…?" She asked, becoming even more frustrated with the situation.  
"And what?"  
"And what makes this an X-file?"  
Mulder smiled, "Look at the picture."  
Scully sighed loudly and opened the folder, but her breath got caught in her throat "Oh my God." She whispered.  
The picture disgusted her. It was of the man, and his 19 year old step-daughter, naked on top of one another. Cuts and slashes decorated their bodies, and the word "SINNERS" was etched into the man's back. Both were in the early stages of decay, but not so much as they couldn't be recognized. Scully couldn't really see the location, the ground around them was covered in a black, soot-like substance.  
"Pretty weird, huh?" He asked.  
Scully nodded, "Yeah, how'd they die?"  
"Well, the police initially thought that they bled to death because of the cuts, but after forensics got there, they turned the man over and realized that both him and the girl had had their reproductive organs cut out, but their external 'parts' were still attached." He said.  
"Any suspects?" Scully asked.  
"Nope, there were no fingerprints or other evidence, just the bodies."  
"What about the weapon used for the cutting?"  
Mulder shook his head, "Nope."  
Scully studied the picture, "Do you think they had a sexual relationship or do you think the killer placed them like that?"  
"Forensics found semen samples on the girl, but no evidence of rape. I think Mr. Frosting here was frosting up his-"  
"Alright Mulder, I get it." Scully said, before he could finish.

So, what do you guys think so far? R&R please!


	2. New Evidence

Frosting Residence, 5:37 PM 

"So, did Mr. Frosting have an enemies that you know of?" Scully asked, giving a sympathetic look to Mrs. Frosting.  
Mrs. Frosting shook her head while patting a tissue to her eye, "No, no. Mark was very well liked, head of his job, helped at the shelter, volunteered at the church..." Her voice strayed as she put a hand to her face "I just, can't imagine anyone who would want to do this to him"  
Mulder nodded, "I see...what about your daughter? Did she ever complain of problems at school or anthing"  
At this point Mrs. Frosting put both hands to her face, and her body became racked with sobs. Scully put her hand on Mrs. Frosting's, "It's OK, we'll find this guy OK? We can come back later"  
Mrs. Frosting shook her head, "No, no. I'm fine...It's just...I don't know who could have done this to my little baby." She said, as she began sobbing again.  
When she had collected herself, Mulder sighed and prepared himself.  
"Do, you uh, beleive that your dauther or Mr. Frosting could have had a sexual relationship?" He asked.  
Mrs. Frosting widened her eyes, looking shocked, her once teary eyes turned angry.  
"Of course not!" She yelled, "We are christian people! Mark or Tina would have never considered such a thing! How dare you"  
Mulder looked uneasy, "It's just, the condition of the bodies"  
"No! get out, get out of my house!" She yelled, "GET OUT"  
Mulder and Scully got up, and were practically pushed out the door by Mrs. Frosting, who was still yelling at them from the door when the got in their car.

000000000

Hornet Motel, 10:52 PM

Scully kncocked loudly on Mulder's hotel door, anxious to tell him her findings.  
Mulder opened, his hair in disarray from his apparent nap.  
Scully help up a plastic bag, containing what looked like a small, round, metal object, roughly an inch in diameter.  
"Look at this." She said, walking in, "I found it in Frostings' stomach."  
Mulder studied it, feeling it through the bag with his fingers, "What is it?" He asked.  
Scully shook her head, "I don't know, but Frosting's esophagus was cut up pretty bad, like it had been forced through. It looks as if he was still alive when this happened"  
Mulder rubbed his throat, "Ow"  
"Yeah, it's stainless steel, and hollow. I'm sending it to forensics tomorrow." Scully said, sitting in a rough looking chair. Mulder placed the object on the side table, and sat on the bed, which sqeaked loudly under his weight.  
Scully looked around, "Well, this is cozy." She said, "I guess Gary indiana doesn't cut short on luxury."  
Mulder smiled, "Oh yeah...I got connecting rooms, your's is through that door." He said, pointing.  
Scully raised an eyebrow, "trying to tell me to get out?" She asked.  
Mulder shook his head, "No, no. I'm just...really tired...I mean." he laid down on the bed, and patted the space beside him, "If you wanna join me.." He said, in a mockingly seductive voice.  
Scully rolled her eyes, "I'll see you tomorrow, Mulder." She said.

Sorry, I know this is short...please R&R though.


	3. Dairy Dander

Fort Wayne Forensics Department, 8:37 AM

"Here's what they found." Mulder said, handing Scully a piece of folded paper, "It was inside the metal thing."  
Scully unfolded the paper, and realized what it was.  
"It's a page ripped form the bible, the book of Mark." Mulder said.  
Scully looked over the paper, and her attention was caught by a highlighted area.  
_"Thefts, covetous, deceit, lasciviousness, an evil eye, blasphemy, pride, foolishness: All of these evil things come from within, and defile the man."  
_Scully furrowed a brow, "What do you think this means?" She asked.  
Mulder sighed, "I think this guy is playing God, trying to play his role, I'm not sure."  
Scully nodded, "Yeah...you think this is just the regular religious nut?" She asked.  
Mulder shrugged, "Maybe. But Gary's a small town, the people would have noticed a new face. Plus, there was no evidence left at the scene, no fingerprints, no murder weapon...nothing."  
"Agents?"  
Scully and Mulder turned around, and saw a desperate looking man, a deep fear set in his eyes.  
"I'm Sheriff Balmsley...We have another one."

00000000000000

Epson Dairy Farm, 9:08 AM

"Carl Rightheart, local pastor...God, i don't know what kind of bastard would do this." Balmsley said, shaking his head.  
Scully studied the body, it was lying face up, the face was splattered with small, round burns, and the words, "False Prophet" had been branded into the man's stomach. His mouth had been sewn shut and his index finger and thumb on the right hand had been cut off.  
"Who found him?" Scully asked.  
"The local farmer, Ernie Roads." The Sheriff said, "But I don't think-"  
"Is he here? Can I speak with him?" Scully interruptted.  
"Well, I suppose you can. But he ain't all brains, he's a little strange." He said.  
"I think we can handle strange." Mulder said, "Where can we find him?"  
"He's down at the station now, he was lookin' a little shook up."  
Mulder nodded, "All right, Scully will be back later to examine the body. Until then, tell everyone to keep a lookout."  
The sheriff nodded, "Sure thing."

00000000000000

Fort Wayne Sheriff's Department, 9:49 AM

"Mr Roads? I'm agent Mulder, this is agent Scully. We'd like to ask you a few questions."  
The man looked up, his eyes darted from Scully to Mulder, his fear set deep in his wrinkles.  
"When did you find the body, Mr. Roads?" Scully asked.  
"Well, I found it 'bout 8:30 this mornin'. Was just a lyin' there starin' up at me." He said.  
"And, did you hear anything prior to finding the body? screams? rustling? Anything odd?" Mulder asked.  
The man looked at the ground, thinking.  
"Well, no. I don't think so, but my hearin' ain't what it used to be. The man could've had a band playin' and I don't think I would be 'a hearin' it."  
"I see...So you didn't hear or see anything?" Scully asked.  
"No ma'am. Just the ol' cows callin' in the field like every night."  
Mulder nodded, "All right, thank you, Mr. Roads."  
Scully and Mulder turned back, and walked out.  
"What do you think Mulder?" Scully asked when they were out of the station.  
Mulder shook his head, "I don't think that man's smart enough to operate a remote, much less kill a man..." Mulder Scrunched his nose, "Pew, what's that?"  
Scully sniffed, then looked down.  
"Oh, damn it."  
She scraped her shoe on the ground, which was perfumed with cow manure.  
"Must've stepped in it when we down at the farm." She said. "Let's go."

Please R&R!


End file.
